It is known that a given container may contain devices or objects which must be removable by anybody in an emergency, but which must be protected in a suitably deterrent manner against theft or unauthorized access.
This conflict has thus far not been adequately resolved. Key-based systems do not guarantee access to any arbitrary person. Open systems, with e.g. mechanical or electromechanical closing mechanisms, provide no protection and no inhibition against opening. In an open system a container may be restored without damage to its original, intact exterior condition, after e.g. the opening and unlawful removal or modification of the contents of the container. From a legal standpoint, the potential applicable penalty is also limited thereby. No aggravated theft has been committed, as the contents of the container do not in legal terms represent an item subject to special protection against removal in the meaning of e.g. Sect. 243 Para. 2 of the German Criminal Code. In addition, care must be taken that service access is not hindered by anti-theft precautions.